Sailor Moon: Legends Of Umbra
by Sophie Holman
Summary: This is part one of my Sailor Moon fanfic which is all about... Wait... You can find that out yourself!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi. This is a non-profit fan-fiction. The OCs (Original Characters) were created by me and GamesMaster64. All credit for this fan-fiction goes to me and GamesMaster64. Other than that enjoy!**

There lies in the far reaches of outer space a system of planets called the Astra-Caelo System. Each of these planets, like those in our galaxy, are protected by a Senshi. These Senshi are not alone in protecting their planets, though. Each Astra Senshi is teamed with an Astra Knight. Together, these two figures protect each planet.

**-Planet: Umbra, Astra-Caelo System-**

One of these planets, Umbra is in the Astra-Caelo System. And on this planet live two of these soldiers who protect their planet. Through thick and thin these two guardians have defended this have even helped out on a neighbouring planet, Natura. As it just so happens, the Senshi and Knight team from Natura were visiting their neighbours on Umbra. Sophie Holman was one of these Natura guardians. She was the Sailor Senshi for Natura - Sailor Ariel. The blonde girl had hair to her shoulders which she usually kept tied up. She was about 5'1" in height and she had chocolate brown eyes. She was wearing her Natura Senshi fuku. This consisted of a bright green sailor fuku and skirt with bright blue boots up to her knees and white gloves to her elbows which ended with bright blue was known to be arguementative and strong but deep down she was really kind and a good friend. She was clumsy at times but a great guardian of her planet as she would do anything to save her friends and family from the evil. Bearing this in mind, she could be quite annoying at times. She could be sarcastic and could seriously annoy with her was her co-guardian, the Natura Knight - Episcopus Adeptus. Epi stood at a height 5'8". He had long black hair that he usually kept tied up in a ponytail at all times. He wore glasses due to the fact that he was short-sighted without them. He was also wearing his Natura Knight armor. This consisted of a leather green vest, and a green tunic made of lightweight Naturan armor. The Knight was a sarcastic individual, generally having a sarcastic comment for every situation. That being said, he also knew when to keep his mouth shut. Epi was also someone who is fiercely loyal to whatever cause he finds suits his needs. However, he could be a bit of a maverick, not always doing things by the book or even changing entire plans based on what he thought to be "the best course of action." The Knight was also a skilled strategist, managing to stay a couple steps ahead of his opponents and even more when playing strategy games.

The two guardians of Natura were walking up towards the Castle Of Umbra. This was where the two guardians of Umbra lived and worked. One of the Umbra Guardians came out to greet the two visitors from Natura. He was Keni Umutemi, the Umbra Knight. Keni stood at 6'4", and weighed roughly 180 lbs. He had gray eyes. His hair was black, and he kept it cut short. He also recently decided to grow out a beard, though he tried to keep it in a neatly-trimmed goatee. Depending on how busy he is, one could sometimes see him with the beard looking a little unkempt, as well as the rest of his face from where he forgets to shave from time to time, much to the annoyance of his partner, the Umbra Senshi. Keni was the kind of person who exercised his brain. Though preferring to exercise his brain, Keni did keep his body in shape, regularly exercising. While he was intelligent, he was also known for keeping his yap shut most of the time. In fact, most people would swear that he was a mute. However, once you got to know him, he would readily talk, though he didn't start conversations very often. Keni was also a cynical and pessimistic person. The guardians of Natura walked towards Keni as they knew each other very well. A few months ago, the planet Natura was under attack by an enemy known as The Court. When this unexpected attack happened the soldiers of Natura were failing to protect their homes. The guardians of Umbra were watching from their planet and decided to help out. The guardians of Umbra and the guardians of Natura faced their enemy together and The Court left Natura alone. For now, anyway...

The guardians stepped towards each other, smiling happily. After all, these friends had not seen each other for a long time. Keni greeted the guardians and walked them inside.

"So, Keni?" Sophie asked.

"What's up?" He replied.

"Where's Miaka?"

Keni pointed towards a door. The door was covered in engraved symbols of Umbra. The door led to a room that only the two guardians of Umbra could go in to.

"You've never told us what's behind that door..." Epi chipped in.

"I can't... If I did I would be betraying my home planet," Keni replied mysteriously.

"Don't say it in such a mysterious voice! I'm more curious now!" Sophie yelled at him. As usual she had to know everything.

"Come on..." Keni sighed. He walked them through the hallway and into the next room. They all took a seat around a table and started to catch up on what they'd all missed.

"Has The Court bothered you guys since the last time?" Keni asked, curious of that particular situation.

"They've sent various monsters but they were all really weak, so we've had no problems," Epi replied.

At that moment Miaka walked into the room, as graceful as ever. And then obviously she tripped...

"Ahh!" She screamed as she fell. "Oh my God! Why does this always happen to me?!" She complained.

"Nice to see you too, Miaka," Keni sighed.

"No need for that attitude!" Miaka complained even more. She got up and walked over to her seat. She flicked her long brown hair over her shoulder.

"Show off..." Keni mumbled.

Miaka's bright green eyes glowed in excitement. She finally got to see her Naturan friends again! Miaka was about 5"0 and had quite pale skin. She was so clumsy all the time and always tried to seem good. She was very kind though and would happily be friends with anyone. Her happy personality made anyone around her have an easier time coping with her. But she was quite sarcastic and her and Keni always had something to argue about, no matter how petty. On Keni's side of it, he really couldn't stand her bubbly personality, because she made it harder for him to continue looking at the downside of things... caution, he'd call it, but she called him a pessimistic person.

"SOPHIE!" Miaka yelled at the top of her voice.

"Miaka, shut up!" Keni complained.

"Hey, Miaka!" Sophie slid across to sit with her.

Miaka bounced up and down in her seat from her excitement.

Keni rolled his eyes, "Typical..."

"Why so excited Miaka?" Epi asked curiously.

"I get to see you again!" She replied happily. Epi shook his head.

"Miaka?" Sophie nudged Miaka gently.

"What?"

"Will you tell me what's in that room you were in?" Sophie asked curiously.

"Well, you walk in and..."

Keni leaped across the table and tackled Miaka to the floor. He covered her mouth and hit her gently.

"Shut up!" He yelled.

"Why?" Miaka asked cluelessly.

"You know why!" Keni shouted at her, "You know we aren't allowed to reveal things like that!"

"But, it's only Sophie..."

"No!" Keni yelled.

"Fine..." Miaka pushed Keni off her and stood up. She mouthed to Sophie, 'I'll tell you later'.

"NO MIAKA!" Keni shouted at her. He was outraged. How could she do this? How could she happily just tell someone everything about Umbra? He just knew that there was no hope for the girl.

"Sophie?" Epi called out her name. Sophie had her eyes closed and was as white as a ghost. Keni and Miaka turned around to look at Sophie.

"Sophie! Sophie!" Miaka called.

"Miaka, shut up!" Keni shouted at her.

"Huh? Why?"

"She's trying to see what the enemy is doing," Epi told Miaka.

"Huh? Why didn't I know she could do that?" Miaka asked.

"Maybe because you're so ignorant all the time...!" Keni argued.

"No, I'm _not_ ignorant!" Miaka shouted at him.

"Miaka, please be quiet for a bit," Epi told her gently. Miaka sighed and sat down in a corner.

Sophie flinched. Epi and Keni stepped forward to hear the news. Sophie opened her eyes.

"They're coming," She whispered.

Miaka finally paid attention. Epi and Keni looked at each other and back at Sophie.

"The Court... They're coming to Umbra!" Sophie shouted.


	2. Chapter 2

The planet Umbra suddenly turned dark and silent. The only sounds you could hear were the howling winds and the water lapping outside the castle. That and the sound of their footsteps as they walked across the bridge to the castle. The Court were coming... Would this be another battle or was this the ending to the war? Just what was going to happen?

"Sophie! Can you see how big their army is?" Epi asked her hurriedly. Sophie closed her eyes in response and whispered a word that nobody could quite hear enough to work out what she'd said. After a few minutes she opened her eyes again.

"It's not good enough... I can't see anymore, but they're nearly at the castle entrance," Sophie sighed.

"Then we must hurry and stop them!" Keni yelled as he took off through the castle.

"Keni! Wait! You'll get hurt!" Epi called after him. He ran after Keni hurridly. Sophie and Miaka just stood in the room, staring after them.

"Yay! We get all the food to ourselves!" Miaka said, delightedly. Sophie walked across to Miaka and dragged her away from the table.

"Hey! What're you doing!?" Miaka yelled.

"We're going outside and helping in battle!" Sophie yelled back. Miaka sighed and let Sophie drag her outside to the battle.

**-Outside the Castle-**

Keni and Epi stepped forwards. Here they were. The Court.

"What do you want with Umbra?!" Keni asked them. The Court just laughed back at him. Epi stepped forwards ready for battle. He gripped his ash staff tightly. Sophie and Miaka hurried through the castle gates and stopped beside Keni and Epi. Sophie gripped a knife tightly in one hand and held Miaka's arm in the other.

"Oh no! I don't want to fight!" Miaka yelled.

"You're fighting, no matter what you want to do!" Sophie shouted at her. A dark cloaked figure launched at the group and within seconds the rest of The Court's army followed.

Sophie stepped forwards ready to defend her friends.

"Thunder Roar!" She shouted. A bolt of lightning came down from the sky. The closest ten or so, members of The Court were electrocuted to their deaths.

"See Miaka? It isn't that hard!" She called back. She turned around to see Miaka inches away from where the lightening had struck.

"Oh my God! I almost just died! Ahhh!" Miaka screamed. Keni sighed. Typical.

"Umbra Wave!" Keni shouted as a flood of dark shadows emerged and covered half of The Court. There were left their gasping for their breath.

"Miaka now!" Sophie shouted. She turned around, "Miaka...?"

Miaka was stood near the castle gate as though she was going inside. She was turned away from the battle and was holding something in her hands.

"Miaka...?" Keni called. Miaka turned around and in her hands was a chocolate cupcake.

"MIAKA! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, EATING AT A TIME LIKE THIS!?" Keni yelled at her.

"Oh! Did you want some?" She asked as she held out a hand full of it. Keni sighed. There really was no hope for this girl.

"No! I don't want some! I want you to attack The Court!" He shouted at her.

"Alright, alright! Calm down, sheesh!" Miaka moaned.

Miaka suddenly disappeared into the shadows and then reappeared behind the half of The Court that were still on the ground. "Moonlight Shadow!" She called and a beam of moonlight burst through the shadows, heading straight towards their enemies. They were wiped out.

"See, I told you it wasn't that hard!" Sophie told her, slightly annoyed. Keni rolled his eyes.

"Now for the other half," Epi chimed in. He raced towards a group of The Court and used his staff to defend himself against the incoming attacks and to fight back. Keni drew his short sword and leaped forwards, eager to join in.

"Did you want some, Soph?" Miaka asked with the cupcake in her hand.

Sophie sighed, "Yeah, I'd love some," She muttered sarcastically.

"Here you go!" Miaka beamed while handing her some of the cupcake.

"I said it sarcastically!" Sophie shouted at her.

Just as Sophie and Miaka were arguing, Keni gasped.

"What is it?!" Sophie called to him.

"They're bringing in more reinforcements!" He shouted back.

"We can't carry on like this!" Epi shouted above the howling winds.

Sophie leaped forwards and pulled out a second knife. "No! I won't give up!" She yelled.

Miaka stood in the corner, shaking from fear.

"Sophie! Don't!" Epi called out.

Sophie ran forward into the the crowd of enemies.

"Sophie!" Keni called. He ran with Epi through the crowd. Miaka looked ahead to see if she could spot Sophie. She couldn't.

And then they all stopped. Keni leaped forward just as a blade was about to kill Sophie. He pulled her out of the way quickly. But he still couldn't completely save her. The blade caught her arm. Miaka ran forward to them hurriedly. "Sophie! No! Sophie!" Miaka called. Tears spilled from her eyes. Epi pulled all three of them out of the crowd. And that's when he decided he simply couldn't let anything else happen.

"We have to leave..." He told them.

The four then beat a hasty retreat to the Castle. Miaka, predictably, was the first one in the castle, followed by Epi and Sophie. Keni was last, making sure that none of the Court made it into the Castle until they were gone. Keni took the lead as he closed the Castle gates and dropped the locking mechanisms.

"Don't know if that's gonna hold or not... probably not. We'd best make it quick..." Keni muttered. He led the group down several corridors, and eventually came upon the room he was looking for. There were four esape pods. Keni hurried over to a computer and began to type on it. Shortly after he'd finished, the pods all opened.

"Everyone in!" he ordered. All of them jumped into an escape pod. Shortly after, the pods all ejected and headed off to the destination Keni had programmed into their autopilots: Natura.


	3. Chapter 3

The leaves in the trees of Natura rustled softly in the wind. Epi and Miaka sat outside in one of the many of Natura Castle's gardens. The flowers were so beautiful and colorful. Butterflies flew around the two soldiers.

"Well this place is looking so much better than the last time I was here," Miaka told Epi.

"Yeah, I suppose. Not my doing though," He replied.

Keni stepped outside into the garden. He walked across the soft grass towards Miaka and Epi. Miaka leaped up from where she was sat and rushed over to him.

"Is Sophie alright?!" She asked quickly.

"Alright! Calm down!" Keni told her firmly.

"Tell me, Keni!" Miaka shouted at him.

"She will be fine," Keni sighed. He walked over to Epi and took a seat next to him. Miaka waited a few seconds then followed. She found a bright blue ribbon in her pocket and started to plait her long hair. Keni shook his head.

"What are we going to do about Umbra?" Epi asked Keni.

Keni shook his head in despair. "Even if we went back to attack, at least two of us would have to stay here. Sophie's injured and someone needs to be here to look after her."

Epi sighed heavily. "Then what are you going to do?"

"What about...?" Miaka stood up and walked into the castle. Keni and Epi looked at each other and then looked back towards the castle. Miaka stepped out and brought of a tray. A tray. Of food!

"Miaka!" Keni shouted.

"What?" She asked, oblivious to everything as usual.

"This is serious! Our home planet is being taken over! And all you care about is food?!"

Miaka was already through half of the tray of food. With a chocolate biscuit in her mouth, she stopped chewing for a minute, "Eh?"

"That's right, Miaka!"

Miaka swallowed the biscuit and said, "I thought you guys would take care of it?"

Epi spat out the juice he was drinking, "Us?!" Miaka nodded. Epi burst out laughing.

"Epi, she means it..." Keni told him.

"Oh..." Epi sighed at Miaka's attempt to be clever.

Keni walked through the castle. He walked down a small hallway and stopped suddenly.

"M... Miaka...?" He spat out. Miaka turned around with hands full of food she'd found on the table at the end of the hallway.

"Hey, Keni!" She called. Keni sighed and turned into a room.

He softly shut the door behind him and walked further into the room. He knelt beside the bed in the centre of the room and whispered, "Sophie...?"

Sophie stirred in her sleep and Keni sighed. She still wouldn't wake up. He replaced the bandages around her arm. Her wounds were pretty deep. He stood up and walked to the door. He opened it to find Miaka falling inside the room.

"What are you doing?!" he shouted at her.

"I umm... I wanted to see Sophie..." Miaka mumbled.

"You know you can't! Knowing you, you'd trip and fall on her or something!" Keni shouted back. He couldn't let a fellow soldier get even more hurt from this clumsy little thing.

Miaka sulked and slowly walked away. Keni sighed. She'd get over it.

Epi walked into the posh dining room. Only to see Miaka eating every bit of food she could get her hands on.

"Erm... Miaka?" Epi called to her. She turned around and sat down.

"Sorry..." She added. Epi shook his head and took his seat next to her. A few moments later, Keni walked in. He took one look at the amount of food and knew it was Miaka who'd eaten it. He took a seat and sighed.

"So what are we going to do Miaka?" He asked her.

"Eh?" Miaka was as confused as usual.

"About The Court attacking Umbra!"

"Oh... I dunno..."

Keni sighed. There really was no point in trying, was there? Miaka had already returned to her feast.

"How's Sophie?" Epi asked.

"She'll be fine I think. She hasn't woken up yet though," Keni replied.

"We should try waking her..."

"Just send Miaka in. She'll fall on her and wake her up..." Keni muttered.

Epi stood up.

"What are you doing?" Keni asked him.

"I'm going to see if I can wake her." Epi started towards the door. Keni followed him.

Miaka was still sat there eating. She looked up and noticed everyone had gone.

"Eh?! Where'd everybody go?!" She asked herself. she saw Keni slip out of the door. "Oh no you don't!" Miaka ran after him and Epi.

Epi knelt beside Sophie. Keni stood behind him with Miaka at his side.

"Typical, the one person who has a chance of using magic to heal is unconcious!" Epi said.

Miaka sighed. "Maybe one of us could?" She added.

"Possibly, if we all work together and concentrate our power..." Keni chimed in.

"There's no harm in trying," Epi decided for the group.

The three guardians surrounded Sophie, all knelt down beside her. They all closed their eyes and focused their power. A warm glow started to surround them all and was pushed towards Sophie.

"Please let this work..." Keni whispered.

"Our fellow guardian..." Epi added.

"Must be awakened..." Miaka finished.

The glow of power shone brighter than before and felt much stronger. This was it... Would Sophie be awakened by this power?


	4. Chapter 4

The light beamed down and Sophie stirred. She opened her eyes gradually. She sat up to see the three guardians knelt down around her.

"Hey! What's going on?" Sophie called out to them. All three guardians opened their eyes at once.

"Sophie!" Miaka yelled and ran over to her. Keni and Epi stood up. Epi walked over to Sophie and pulled her to him.

"Thank God, you're okay..." He murmered to her. Sophie's eyes widened. Did he really care about her that much? Yeah, she was the Senshi for Natura but still...

**-Dining****-**

The four guardians sat around the table in a large room. The room was full of deep greens and golds, the materials seemed to be velvet and smooth. Even the plates and cutlery were golden and glimmered softly in the chandelier's light. You could hear the soft sound of the leaves in the trees being rustled outside, the bees buzzing as they collected pollen from the delicate flowers. You could also hear water lapping gently from the waterfall and the river outside in the gardens and the birds chirping gleefully.

"So, now that you're awake Sophie, we must decide what we shall do about the attack on Umbra," Keni told the surrounding guardians. They nodded. Even Miaka was being serious.

"We don't have enough power right now to challenge them," Sophie stated the fact. It was the truth, if they'd had stayed on Umbra and carried on in the battle, the most likely thing would be that at least two of them would have been sacrificed. And that could've been both guardians from either Natura or Umbra.

"If only we could get more power..." Miaka sighed.

"Wait... Maybe we can," Epi told the group. The other three guardians turned to look at him, curiously.

"What do you mean, Epi?" Keni questioned him.

"Well, you've heard of the Moon Kingdom, right?" Epi continued. The group curiously nodded in reply. "Well, I believe if we ask Queen Serenity to lend us some power, we may be able to defeat The Court!"

The group nodded in response.

"That's right! If Queen Serenity were to give us more power...!" Keni shouted happily.

"That's it! Let's go right away!" Sophie added. She stood up, ready to leave.

"Wait, Sophie! You're still hurt, you should stay here," Epi told her.

"I'll be fine!" She grinned back. Epi shook his head. She was always fine.

"Let's pack some things in preperation," Keni told the group. The group all nodded. Except Miaka...

"Miaka! What're you doing now!" Keni yelled at her. Miaka turned around with yet more food in her hands.

"Where do you keep getting food from?" Keni questioned her angrily. Miaka shrugged and continued eating. Keni sighed. Miaka didn't seem to notice. He sighed louder. Still nothing.

"Miaka!" He shouted in her face.

"What?!" Miaka shouted even louder back.

"Let's go," He replied calmly.

"Is that... It...?" Miaka muttered to herself.

The group walked out of the dining room all happy.

**-Sophie's Room-**

Sophie paced up and down her room. They were going to leave for the Moon Kingdom soon. Should she go? Epi was right. She was hurt pretty badly. But she couldn't let it get to her, right? She continued pacing, trying to think. What was best for the group? She was the only girl in the group that wouldn't sit eating in the middle of a fight, so that would be a bonus. But yet she could slow the group down or get injured worse in battle. And what if they were attacked? It was true she was a much better fighter than Miaka but she wasn't in this state. She was pretty much useless.

She piled up a bunch of her clothes and put them into a bag. They were planning to stay in the Moon Kingdom for a while after all. She found the rest of her things and shoved them in there. She noticed something golden glittering in the light. She picked up a golden chain witha heart shaped locket on the end of it. She opened it up delicatly. Inside was a picture of a young woman, her husband and a little boy. A tear slowly dripped from Sophie's cheek and onto the picture. The picture was of her family. The family she'd had to leave behind in order to become a Sailor Senshi.

"No... I don't have time for this," She told herself, wiping away her tears. She wiped the water off the picture and closed the locket. She held it for a minute and then placed the chain around her neck. She wasn't going to just leave it behind. Not when The Court could attack Natura while they were gone.

**-Epi's Room-**

Miaka and Keni sat on the floor as Epi packed some things. Miaka was shoving food into her mouth, as usual. Keni turned around and smacked Miaka on the back of the head.

"Hey! What was that for?!" Miaka yelled at him.

"Stop eating all the time!" Keni told her.

"Why?" Miaka questioned him.

Keni sighed. There wasn't any point in explaining to her. Again.

Epi pushed more stuff into the bag. He was determined to get as much stuff into it as possible. He spotted a few short knives in the corner and grabbed them. He wrapped them in some of his clothes and put them in.

"It's a shame you had to leave all your things on Umbra," Epi told Keni and Miaka.

Miaka nodded, "Yeah! If we hadn't I could've taken so much more food than this!"

Keni smacked her on the back of the head again.

"What now?!" Miaka shouted at him.

"Stop going on about food," Keni simply told her. Miaka grumbled but was quiet for a minute. Then, she just had to speak again.

"Where's Sophie?" She asked Epi curiously.

"Umm... Actually... I don't know," He replied. Miaka sighed in response. She stood up.

"I'm going to go find her!" She told the two knights. She ran out of the room and through the hallways.

**-Castle Hallways-**

Miaka kept running, looking through the doorways as she went. There was no sign of Sophie. Miaka kept looking. She turned around to look behind while she was walking along one corridor. She turned back around and walked straight into Sophie.

"Ow!" Miaka yelled, "Watch where you're going!" She looked up. Sophie sat up from being knocked to the floor. "Oh! Sophie! I'm sorry!" Miaka told her as she got up. Sophie stood up, closely followed by Miaka.

"Come on Miaka, let's go. We need to set off now," She told Miaka.

The two girls started to walk along the castle hallways. They turned around a corner to see the two guys standing near the castle's entrance, waiting for them.

"Miaka! Sophie! Come on!" Epi called to them. The group met and grabbed their bags. They walked out of the castle entrance and into the wide gardens of Natura. This was it. Their journey to the Moon Kingdom had begun...


End file.
